Question: Tiffany has 35 eggplants for every 10 watermelons. Write the ratio of eggplants to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $35:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $35 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{35}{10}=\dfrac{7}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{2}$ is the ratio of eggplants to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.